


The Willow Maid

by FroppyKomori



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fae & Fairies, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Turns out there’s also angst in here, but I didn’t know until after I wrote it, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroppyKomori/pseuds/FroppyKomori
Summary: Luz was certain there was nothing special about the woods nearby her house. She's explored it hundreds of times after all.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 25
Kudos: 136





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A little something new I wanted to try. The title is based on a beautiful (yet also terrible) song I like to listen to from time to time. But don't worry, this story isn't anything at all like that. You'll see

_A young girl walked through the forest_

_Her eyes held a gentle glow_

_She heard a person weeping_

_And followed the sound below_

_There she found the maiden_

_Who sits by the willow._

Luz has been through these woods many times. So many, in fact, that she was certain she knew them like the back of her hand. She could be blindfolded and know exactly what path to take to get to the small clearing she tended to spend most of her time in. She loved this place, it was so beautiful and so peaceful. She has never seen another person come here. 

Until now. 

In the center of the clearing next to a small body of water stood a large tree, and below that tree a young girl, wrapped in garments that looked to be made right from this very forest, sat with her knees pulled up and her face hidden in her hands. A sound that was as much melodious as it was sad reached Luz's ears from where she stood a good distance away, most likely the reason she hadn't been noticed yet. 

Something told her that she wouldn't be welcomed into this private moment. But Luz had to do something, she couldn't help it. She wanted, no needed to help and so she stepped closer. A small step but Just enough for the girl to snap her head up and look Luz's way. And what she saw made her gasp. 

Ears with tips like that of mint leaves and chin-length hair similar to their color had Luz wonder that if she were to come closer would their pleasant fragrance also be upon her. A curiosity Luz didn't dare indulge in for those liquid pools of gold seemed to glow and they were glaring right at her. 

"Who are you, what are you doing here?!" And even angry her voice sounded pleasing. Luz couldn't find it in herself to be afraid. 

"I'm Luz, Luz Noceda, I heard you crying. I just-"

"I was not crying, you heard wrong!" 

Luz raised her hands in front of her as if she was surrendering. "I just want to help. If something is hurting you-" 

"What does a human know about helping!"

Was she implying she herself wasn't human? It sounded crazy but the eyes...and the ears. But things like this only happened on tv and in novels, no way was it happening to her. 

"Are you an elf, like Zelda from The Legend of Zelda?" In most media people with pointed ears were usually elves, seemed like a logical deduction to make. 

"Like...what? What is a Zelda?" At least confusion was better than anger, Luz could roll with it. 

"Zelda is an elf princess from a popular game series. She usually gets kidnapped by this evil dude and Link, the hero, travels around fighting through temples to save her." Unnoticeable by Luz the girl tensed up at the word "Princess" but over all managed to keep her emotions in check. Mostly. 

"I have no idea what all that means but I'm not an elf, and if you know what's good for you you'll get away from here." The girl stood up, ignoring the human in favor of dusting the dirt off her clothes. She had pale skin and wore a black short sleeve tunic with purple leggings. Her shoes looked to be pointed with crescent moon buckles the same color as her eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a purple stone sat on her neck. 

"Madre de dios." Luz thought she looked absolutely beautiful. And she really didn't want to leave especially considering the girl had been crying earlier as much as she wanted to deny it. But she did ask her to leave her alone, and Luz should respect that... but damn was it hard to ignore her instincts. "Can I at least know who or what you are?"

Amity didn't bother acknowledging Luz with a glance but she did at least answer part of the question. "I'm a Fae." 

"A Fae? You mean a fairy like Tinkerbell?" 

The Fae crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as she finally turned to look at Luz with an unreadable expression. "I don't know who this Tinkerbell is but yes. In simple human terms I am a fairy." 

"Simple human terms?" 

"Fae are more than just fairies but you humans wouldn't understand." 

"Try me?" Luz smiled sweetly as she finally lowered her hands and dared to step a little closer. But Amity's gaze only hardened. 

"I don't think I will and STOP THAT, I told you to leave!" 

"That's gonna be kind of hard because I come to this place all the time, it's kinda my favorite spot. See that little hut over there." She pointed to a quaint little structure just behind Amity. "I made it for whenever I wanted to get away and sometimes ended up spending all night out here." 

Amity tilted her head as she studied it before a small smile broke out on her face and she chuckled. "You made that? It's so bad though, a good strong wind would be more than enough to push it over." She wasn't cruel with her words, rather more factual. Luz found it preferable over 'angry' so she laughed along. 

"It's not like I was trying to build a house, if the Three Little Pigs taught me anything you need bricks for that. I never exactly found any." 

Amity once again gazed towards the human, this time there was a curious gleam in her eye. "Humans say the strangest things." 

"Some of us more than others. I'm considered a weirdo even by human standards." Luz laughed nervously, that was a bit more self-depreciating than she would have liked time to reel it back a bit before you get on her bad side again. 

But rather than what she was expecting the fairies' voice turned quieter, more gentle. "Really?" 

"Yeah, but it's okay. I don't mind as long as I get to be me, I don't care what they think." 

Golden eyes looked down at the ground between them, a light blush on her porcelain features "That's admirable actually, I wish that... well, never mind." Her crossed arms tightened as if she was trying to hold herself. Something that did not go unnoticed by Luz but she had to do this right if she wanted to do something for her so first things first. 

"Can I know your name?" 

"...It's Amity." 

"Amity." Such a pretty name, it really fits her. "Is it okay if I come closer, Amity?" 

For the longest time the fae did not reply, until finally a short nod of a head signaled to Luz that it was alright. 

Luz practically glowed with happiness but still she stepped forward with caution, wanting very much to avoid making Amity uncomfortable now or ever. When she at last stood before her Amity finally looked up and gold met hazel-brown. Magic met mundane, fae met human. Yet something inside told Amity that Luz would turn out to be far less mundane than she thought and that there was something way more to this human. But for now.

"I have to go. I should not have been out here this long." 

"Will you come back?" Luz was genuinely sad to see her go and it showed on her face. 

"Back?" 

"Here. I really want to see you again" 

"But... I was mean to you?" How could she want to see her again?

"I don't blame you, you had your reasons. I won't ever ask you again why you were crying-" 

"I wasn't cryi-" 

"But if you do come back. If someone to listen is what you need, I'll always be willing." 

Amity's eyes went wide. No one has ever said anything like that to her. Especially not a stranger and a human one at that. Not that she met many humans. But she was taught to believe that humans were vile disgusting monsters who would defile a Fae as soon as they found out what it was. Luz didn't seem like that at all. Maybe she wasn't.

.

.

.

Or maybe this was all an elaborate set up and Luz was just waiting for the right moment. Yeah that had to be it. What other explanation could there be.

With a growl that was more beast then anything else, Amity shoved Luz away. Her eyes, angrier than before, had Luz frozen from her spot on the ground that she couldn't even speak. 

"LIES! It's all lies!" _Amity stop_.

"You humans are all the same!" _Luz has been kind to you_. 

"You find something new and you want to destroy it, tear it apart in your sick and twisted ways!" _She just wanted to help you._

"N-no that's not. I'm sorry if I upset you I just wanted-"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I DON'T NEED ANYONES HELP! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

In her rage Amity's face contorted from one of unparalleled beauty to that of a monster and Luz flight response was too hard to ignore so she ran. Not paying attention to where she was going just running as fast and as far as she could. It didn't matter the choked sobs she heard from behind her or the ones escaping from her own throat. It didn't matter the tears that poured from her eyes, she had to run. 

She screwed up. 

She screwed up big time. 


	2. Mythical Appreciation Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how hard she tries she can't get the girl she met yesterday out of her mind. Though it would probably be a lot easier if she wasn't in a club devoted to mythical creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the prologue was better received than I thought it would be. I very much appreciate all the positive comments. One of them I found particularly entertaining was a comment made on my writing style. To be honest this style that I'm trying to do now is different from my usual. I love writing but I've always had trouble being more descriptive, especially with appearances and action scenes. This story is as much me practicing this style and growing as a writer as it is entertainment for all of you which is why it takes me so long to write chapters despite how short they tend to be. But as time goes on I'm going to try to write them longer. 
> 
> I love mythical creatures and folk lore but I do not consider myself an expert on the subject, much that you'll come to read here is from my own research just for this story. If there's something I get wrong, or some interesting thing you know that you think would do well in the story feel free to tell me.

_She called to her as she listened_

_From a ring of toadstools red_

_'I am here poor maiden_

_These tears why do you shed?'_

_She looked at her serenely_

_And only shook her head._

As Luz went about the typical school day she couldn't help but think about yesterday. Something amazing happened to her yesterday, and while the way it happened might not have been ideal it doesn't change the fact she met a real life Fae, as true as the sun and as real as any human. It was both exhilarating and frightening. Exhilarating because Fae were thought to be a myth, they should be a myth. Wait that wasn't right, who is to say what should and shouldn't be myth? Folklores existed for a reason didn't they? Someone saw something impossible and tried to tell the story but most people aren't likely to believe what they haven't seen for themselves and so they become myth. 

And frightening because, well the Fae didn't end up liking her that much...or at all. In fact she made a point to scare Luz away. It happened so fast that Luz couldn't bring up the image but she remembered how her face slowly started to change. She remembered teeth, bared and sharp like the edges of a blade. Horns started protruding from the top of her head but Luz was already running away before she could see what they'd truly look like. 

~~~ 

Despite not knowing where she was going she had managed to run all the way home, Luz has been exploring that forest since she was a child so her feet knew where to go. Perhaps it was instinctual? Humans are animals too after all. Maybe not as much as an angered Fae but still. 

When she got home her mother saw her rush through the back door and up the stairs. Camilia didn't understand what could have happened in the forest to make Luz like this, the only thing she understood was that her daughter was crying and so like any good parent she went up to check on her. 

"Mija, que pasa?" Her mother's concerned voice came from the other side of her door but Luz was too hysterical to hear it. So Camilia decided to make an executive decision, her baby was in too much suffering to wait for permission. 

"Mija?" Camilia slowly opened the door, truly not wanting to disturb Luz more than she already was but also not wanting her to be alone. The sight of her daughter curled up on her bed as she cried sent daggers to her heart. Luz was a sweet and gentle girl, full of warmth and optimism. Whatever happened must have been bad for her to get this way. "Oh mija!" Before Luz knew it her mother was next to her and her head was in her lap. Camilia gently stroked Luz's hair as she whispered calming words. 

"Mi bebe fuerte y valiente, por que lloras?" Despite being well versed in English her mother tended to default to Spanish when it came to subjects of the emotional kind. Her soothing words along with the gentle touch did manage to calm Luz down enough to talk. 

"I messed up. Instead of listening to what they were telling me I did what I always did and I-I hurt them." Another sob choked it's way out but at least she didn't become hysterical like before. 

The question Camilia wanted to ask was 'You met someone in the forest? Who would you meet in the forest?' but instead what she asked was "What did you do?" 

"You should have seen her, mama. She was so beautiful and so sad. I didn't want her to be sad, I thought I could-" Tears were streaming down her face and she shut her eyes to try to get them to stop. 

Camilia's sigh was empathetic but also stern. "I know your heart is in the right place, mija, but you know that not everyone is going to want help even if it looks like they really need it."

She knew her mom was right but it was just so hard. Especially when they looked so fragile as if a small gust of wind was enough to break them. "Why, mama, I don't understand." 

"I know it's hard to understand right now, but one day you will." She scooped up her daughter into her lap, an act that had Luz giggling softly, and held her close. "Right now, it's okay." 

Luz wrapped her arms around her mother's neck as she hugged her back. "Gracias, mama, te amo." 

"I love you too, Luz. Now we really should go if we don't want burnt frijoles for dinner." Luz laughed a little louder as she shook her head. 

~~~

Luz smiled fondly as she recalled the memory. Her mom had her moments. 

"Luz, Luuuuuz, are you listening?!" Someone yelled into her ear and she screamed nearly falling out of her seat. It was after school and she was in the library for another Mythical Appreciation Club meeting which was really just her and her two friends Gus and Willow. 

Gus was a boy of African American descent. He had short but well-groomed dark brown hair, and bright brown eyes filled with childish wonder. This was most likely due to the fact that despite being in the same class he was two years younger than them so he was also significantly shorter. But he was wicked smart, obviously considering he skipped a couple grades, and it was him who started this club. His passion for mythical creatures was unrivaled. Even by Luz who also loved them.

Willow, on the other hand, had short black, almost blue in certain lighting, hair. She wore large round glasses that made her eyes look bigger than they were and she was a little on the pudgy side but everyone agreed she had the cutest cheeks. The kind you just couldn't help yourself from wanting to pinch. At least Luz couldn't but she's gotten better at controlling herself. Willow was also rather shy and tended to be insecure about a lot of things but Luz and Gus were always there to help her. Her confidence has grown significantly since meeting them.

See, Willow really liked plants and originally wanted to be in the gardening club but she didn't want to disappoint Luz or Gus so she joined their club when they asked. Later when they found out, they insisted she didn't have to and even scolded her for not choosing the club she wanted. They even went so far as to get the gardening club to accept her as a member but in the end she chose to stay. She liked being in a club with them and had lots of fun. Plus she found out how fascinating mythical creatures could be. Besides she could always garden at home. 

The three of them made up the Mythical Appreciation Club, and despite not having many members they always had a blast together and wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Sorry Gus." Luz smiled sheepishly as she rubbed at the ear he had yelled into. "What were you talking about?" 

"The Kelpie of course!" 

"The Kelpie?" She scratched the top of her head like some Neanderthal, Luz has heard of many creatures but this was not one of them. 

"The Kelpies are in fact shape-changing and malevolent creatures of Scottish myth" Willow spoke, reading from an article she pulled up on her phone. "Legend has it they appear as tame horses to entice and trick unsuspecting children. A Kelpies skin is sticky so their victims cannot escape them, so the story goes. They can also take the form of a beautiful woman to lure young easy prey into the water. Oh look, there's also a picture." 

She showed it to the other two and Luz had to recoil. "Dios mío, that thing is terrifying!" 

Wait! If Fae exist does that mean Kelpies exist? Is that what Amity meant by not all Fae are fairies, could a Kelpie be considered a Fae? Was Amity a Kelpie?!…Well if she was she wasn't very good at her job since she chased Luz away instead of getting her to follow. Pretty sure it was hard to catch your dinner that way. No way could she be a Kelpie though, the thing she was turning into looked nothing like a horse.

"Luz?"

She blinked to find her friends staring at her. "...What?" 

"You just sat there looking deep in thought then suddenly started shaking your head. Is something going on with you?" Willow asked in that gentle way of hers that made you want to tell her everything. 

But Luz couldn't, not yet at least. "Nothing, I was just thinking. Hey, Gus, what do you know about the Fae?" She directed the attention to the youngest member who could never pass up a chance to talk about anything myth related. 

"You mean fairies?" 

Luz recalled what Amity had said about Fae being more than just fairies. "Are they just fairies though, can there be different kinds?" 

"I suppose, perhaps depending on where they live? They have a special connection with nature and form communities in different areas just like humans do. Except they live with the earth, not just on it."

"Tell me more about these communities?" Luz asked with genuine curiosity. 

"Well they're normally run by a member of the royal family. A Fae born from the royal family are said to be among the most beautiful. They also don't age considering they're a type of immortal, they can even potentially live forever. Instead, the physical age of the Fae is dependent on their mental maturity and social status. In the Fae community, the appearance of old age is a symbol of status and power and a source for respect. Additionally, Fae seem to age when they become parents as a sign of their new responsibility." At times the amount of knowledge he had was still quite impressive to the other two. 

"What do you mean by a type of immortal?" This time it was Willow who asked, she seemed to be just as interested as Luz was. 

"Well, despite being immortal they are not invincible. Things that can kill you and me can kill them. Though I do hear their tolerance levels are higher so they can take a bit more of a beating than the average human." 

The other two nodded in understanding until Luz recalled something else. "Can they shapeshift?" 

"Can they shapeshift?" Gus parroted back in confusion.

"Yeah like, into an animal or some sort of beast?" 

While Gus sat in his chair he tapped a finger to his chin as if deep in thought before finally answering her. "Normally fairies are considered good and benevolent creatures but I have heard some stories of the opposite. They can be mischievous and sometimes their mischief can lead to the suffering of others. Some have even likened them to demons." 

~~~

While walking home Luz thought hard about his answer. Was that what she was turning into? A demon? Those horns, and those teeth. 

But those golden eyes didn't change and they didn't seem demonic, she didn't seem demonic. Just hurt and angry. It's okay to be angry without having to be judged a demon. 

But those horns.

Those teeth.

Those beautiful golden eyes. 

Eyes that held so much pain and sorrow. 

Maybe....maybe she'll see her again. 

Maybe she could ask her about it, and what are the odds she'll answer her question? Most likely not very high she didn't seem to ever want to see Luz again let alone talk to her. 

But if she did talk to her than maybe she could ask about how much of what Gus said was true. And maybe, just maybe she could teach Luz more about the Fae. This desire to learn more about not only them but also Amity herself was so strong that she resolved to go back there and try to see her again. 

_But she doesn't want to see you, Luz. Do you really want to hurt her again like last time?_

No, no of course not. 

_Then stay away, just like she asked. Just forget about her._

But... I don't want to.

_So you're just gonna ignore what she wants?_

...I 

_Leave her alone, Luz, stop being you and just leave her alone. She doesn't need you to force your 'friendship' upon her._

But...that's not what I want either. Her eyes, they were so sad and full of pain. She needs-

_There you go again thinking you know exactly what someone needs_

That's not-

_What she needs is for people like you to mind their own business!_

...Okay, I'll forget about her.

_Promise. Promise yourself and her that you won't go to that clearing ever again._

But I love that place! And I been going there all this time without seeing anyone.

_PROMISE LUZ! Or are you saying you actually do want to hurt her again?_

N-no! No no no, I promise. I won't go back there.

_Good_

She felt her tears fall freely as she walked, her steps losing their usual spring. 

Why did the thought of never seeing that girl again hurt so much. She only met her once and the interaction was short and not great. If Luz had stayed who's to say she wouldn't have even used those teeth on her. To rip her apart for daring to come close. 

No, Amity didn't seem like that kind of person. 

But it's not like she'll ever know what kind of person she really is. So just move on and think about other things. Like _The Good Witch Azura._

Yeah, the next book is coming out soon remember? Supposedly she'll be traveling to a new land that hasn't been shown in any of the other books. 

And there's even been speculation that she's going to meet someone special there. 

Doesn't that sound amazing?

If only...

If only she could have an adventure like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually suppose to be what the rest of the 'prologue' chapter was suppose to be back when I didn't know if I was gonna turn this into a multi. I tried really hard to work fast but also make sure that it's readable.


	3. The Fae Lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her run in with the human we follow Amity back to the Fae lands. After all, Luz isn't the only main character of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may be wondering why this is the story I choose to tell. It's definitely not your typical Lumity story and you'll be forgiven for thinking I've taken two different characters with the same name and put them into a completely different story. 
> 
> After all what's a Lumity story without the silliness and them being dorks together? Now that just doesn't sound fun at all. But we'll get to that don't worry, there's just a tiny bit more world-building we have to do.

_See me now, a ray of light in the moondance_

_See me now, I cannot leave this place_

_Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest_

_Don't ask me, to follow where you lead_

Amity watched the human's retreating form with bitterness and anger in her eyes, teeth clenched so tightly as if ready to strike. But as soon as she had vanished all that anger vanished along with her. Her teeth and nails receded back to the way they were. Her horns disappeared. And the glow of her eyes dimmed as she crumbled to the ground. She hadn't meant to change form. She hadn't meant to scare her. She just wanted the human, just wanted Luz, to leave. She was being so nice, too nice, the gentleness in which she spoke, overwhelming. 

Amity was not considered nice where she is from. They respected her for what she was but few, if any, knew her for who she is. She didn't want them to know. As far as she's concerned the distance suited her perfectly. And if it was like that with her own people why should it be any different with a human. Why should what Luz had said affect her in any way. 

It shouldn't.

It didn't. 

Even if she was kneeled over, her hands gripping her knees so tightly that her nails dug not only into the fabric but also her skin and even if her tears fell too freely to the ground. 

This was fine, this would pass. She didn't care. In fact, all that should really matter is going back now. Her legs really ought to move before she gets caught out here. No doubt they've been searching for her for awhile there really is only so many places left for them to look. The only reason they hadn't found her yet is what are the odds that Amity would go to the border. Amity, the one who follows the rules. Amity, the one who does what she's told. The one who would never have an emotional breakdown and run away to here. 

She laughs to herself. A sound that's cruel, cold and made all the more distorted by her cries. She laughs because she thinks she must look immature now after this stunt. Even she knew how perverse the thought was at a time like this. 

Her father will definitely comment on it though, and he won't laugh. 

A raven's call from above caught her attention and within an instant she was back on her feet, looking like nothing had ever happened as a new presence entered the clearing through the trees behind her. She's had enough practice with this. 

"You should not be out here, my lady." 

"Do you think I don't know that?" She barked as she turned to face them. It was Lilith, her mentor and chaperone, also one of the few from the court she deemed worthy of her respect.

Lilith was tall even for Fae standards, with pale skin and light green eyes. Her lips were as black as her nails which were more like claws, and her long blue hair was well kept. She wore a long black dress that dragged on the forest floor and carried herself with elegance and dignity. Despite looking much older than the current Amity, there were few she was as close to as Lilith. There were times she even saw her as more of a mother figure or at least more so than her actual mother. If Lilith did notice the change in her physical appearance she made no attempt to comment on it or even on the tone Amity used that she definitely wouldn't have gotten away with back at home. 

Instead Lilith turned around and headed back through the trees she came out of. Her eyes silently commanding for Amity to follow and so she did. Amity may have had the higher status but she would never dare disappoint Lilith. 

The walk back was mostly quiet save for the occasional cries of animals, some in calling while others in warning, and the singing of insects.

It was Lilith who broke the silence as they neared the weeping willow that signaled where the barrier was. She had something to ask before they entered the Fae city. "Amity?" 

"Yes, miss Lilith?" Her reply was formal and direct like always, Lilith was usually the same way but at times she did allow a certain softness to her voice. 

"Is there something troubling you?" 

Amity thought about this question for a moment before offering her mentor a hollow smile. "Of course not, miss Lilith."

"You don't have to call me miss Lilith every time, especially when we are alone like this." 

"You are my mentor, I must insist." 

"My position is lower than yours." 

"What does that change?" Though it had the appearance of a question her tone was curt and final. "You are older than me and therefore more respected. Is that not our way?" 

"You already know that this is a special case but even so creating bonds is not against our way." 

She was right of course, and perhaps Amity could spare a bit of emotion. For her at least. "Don't get me wrong, miss Lilith, I do value our bond." For a moment, eyes downcast, Amity allowed her posture to relax just slightly till right before they entered under the branches of the willow where she emerged on the other side as regal as ever. 

The Fae city was grand indeed but not in any way that we have come to know. They did not have huge buildings or towers made of metal. There were no shops for the Fae had no concept of currency they shared everything like one grand family. And like a family they shared one great big Willow, much grander than the one that acted as the barrier, as their home. 

When I say it was a grand tree I mean grand, it was one not even the Fae themselves could see the top of and their eyesight was quite good, much better than you or me. And the leaves weren't just greens, and yellows, and browns there were blues and pinks and purples. Some glowed and the ones that did created the lighting for the city, soft like what you see when you look up at the moon. But they weren't the only source of light there were also mushrooms that grew tall and casted gentle shadows. It was a beautiful, magnificent place that humans never touched. At the center of it all lived part of the royal family, Amity's family. That was where Lilith was leading her now. 

"Your father is...quite angry." Lilith tried to sound gentle but she didn't like beating around the bush.

Amity also cared quite little for it and liked that about her mentor. "I would assume as much." 

Some of the Fae did wave to her as they passed by, being a member of the royal family and all could make them feel obligated to do so. At least that's what she assumed considering they never gave her the same enthusiasm and warm smiles they gave her siblings Edric and Emira. Then again they only cared about fun and doing whatever they pleased so even if Amity didn't agree with it she understood why they liked them and not...her. Not that it mattered.

But before they could enter the part of The Willow that was dubbed as the "palace" a small girl approached her, perhaps not but a few decades old, with her hands cupped and arms outstretched as if to give an offering or show her something. Lilith allowed them to stop and when Amity looked into the young Fae's hands she saw a tiny ball of light that flickered not unlike the flickering of a light bulb but what was more important was that it didn't break. 

The smile Amity offered was genuine and kind, one that she only reserved for the little ones. 'Did you create this, Saria?' she spoke telepathically to the girl who nodded. She was not advanced enough yet but she could still hear Amity. 

'It's beautiful, can I have it?' 

Saria blushed and nodded once again. Taking the ball of light in her hands Amity made it bigger than split it into two halves. One of the halves she brought up to her lips and as magic flowed through her body she kissed it, letting her lips acts as a bridge for the magic to pass. Then she offered that one back to the girl. 'Now you have yours and I have mine and neither will ever go out.' 

Saria's blush deepened as she giggled and held the ball of light close like it was a teddy bear. "Thank you, lady Amity!" 

Amity giggled softly along with her. "You're welcome, Saria." 

For a moment the two watched the giddy little Fae leave and Lilith couldn't help but notice a few soft smiles directed at Amity, but as usual Amity didn't seem to pay them any mind. Honestly this girl was quite the enigma. 'You do realize they don't dislike you, don't you?' Though many Fae preferred to speak with their minds rather than verbally the two didn't mind so much. But they did tend to stick to telepathy the closer they were to the palace. Which they still haven't made a move to go inside. 

'I'm aware.' 

'You're able to be kind with the little ones, why do you treat the rest so coldly?' 

'You ask me that question often.' Amity sighed as she crossed her arms, careful not to drop the ball of light. 

'Only because you never answer it.' 

'Let's just get this over with.' She turned and entered her home. As expected her father was there sitting in a rather regal looking chair even if it did look to be overgrown with moss and needing a good trim in Amity's opinion. Her father was a good looking man that looked to be the equivalent of a human in his early thirties. He had long mossy green hair and the golden eyes that were a signature of the royal family. 

"Father?" She called as soon as she entered. 

Well, that earned her quite the stern look. 

"Do you have any idea the embarrassment you cost us?" 

'Apparently enough for him to speak out loud.' she sent to Lilith who reprimanded her with a look even though Amity never looked her way. 

"You acted like a child!" There it was, how predictable. "Where did you run off to?" 

She said nothing, only looked down at the soft light in her hands. 

"You know I could so easily look into your mind and find out myself... WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO?" He slammed a fist down on one of the armrests causing Amity to flinch but still she did not speak. 

"You!" He pointed to Lilith who couldn't straighten up more even if she tried, which she did. "Where was she?" 

"She was-" Lilith cast a sideways glance to her student who still hadn't looked at anyone nor showed any emotion. "At the Blighted Glade, Sire." 

This time Amity did look at Lilith, it wasn't like her mentor to lie.

"The Blighted Glade? What was she doing there?" 

"She was practicing a new kind of spell that I showed her. She didn't want to hurt anyone or cause damage. What better place to do so then the Blighted Glade?" 

"What kind of spell?"

"A fire spell, Sir." 

He finally turned his attention back to his daughter. "Is this true? Were you practicing a fire spell?" 

Amity looked to him and nodded slowly. 

"Show me." He commanded. 

And so she did, for Lilith never tells full lies, only half truths. Amity held out a hand, the one that didn't hold the gift she had gotten, palm up and focused her gaze at it. Truth be told she could have easily conjured a ball of fire without doing all this, she had mastered fire just last week. But she didn't want her father to know how far she had come, not yet. So she gave the illusion of a struggle and held the tiny flame in her hand for but a moment before it sparked out. If Lilith noticed what she was doing she didn't say anything. 

"That's it then?" Of course he'd be unimpressed. "Well, fire isn't for everyone, I suppose, even if you're brother and sister took to it quickly." There he goes comparing her to them. 

"I'll do better next time." 

"There's no need." He waved off her comment. "You recall what we discussed don't you?" 

Ah yes, the whole reason for her disappearing act, how could she forget. 

"They'll be here by next solstice so I suggest you pull yourself together, and accept your responsibility." Edric and Emira never have to. 

"Of course, father." 

"You may go now." He waved her off again. 

She didn't need to be told twice. Amity couldn't leave fast enough as she made a beeline straight for her room, grateful that she didn't run into her siblings on the way. Once there she lowered herself into her hammock, the only thing her room really had, and released the light orb from her hands where it floated up to get caught between two branches that made up her ceiling. Doing her best to think of anything but the future she thought over the day's events. Saria giving her a gift, her talk with her mentor, her breakdown in the clearing...her run in with that human. 

She hasn't thought about that human since then but now that she was alone she couldn't help but think of her now and honestly it was still much preferable than the other kinds of thoughts she could be having right now so she allowed herself to indulge in them. 

The human, Luz, she was...not the worst, Amity supposed. Then again their interaction was short and not that great. Courtesy of a certain Fae Princess. Okay no don't use that term ever again, ew she absolutely hates it. Earlier today she was running mostly on emotion, something she doesn't do often, but now that she was able to think about it with a cooler head she felt guilty about what happened with Luz. The human was being very nice. Amity could have been a little nicer as well. Perhaps if she went back there she'd be able to see the human again? Maybe even start over? 

Wait what was she even thinking, it's a human. A very nice and thoughtful human. Ugh she didn't like not knowing what to think. Either way the interaction might have been short but it was just enough to pique her curiosity. She wouldn't be opposed to the idea of going back there tomorrow and just maybe running into her. That's If she shows after Amity pretty much scared her to death, good job there. Maybe next time she should go for bigger teeth. 

_Anyone ever told you you're pretty pessimistic for a Fae?_

At first she wondered where that thought could have come from, but then quickly realized it wasn't a thought at all. 

'Emira!' 

'Ooops! I shouldn't have said that. Please keep going, this is fun to watch!' 

‘What are you doing in my head? Get out!’ though mind reading was a skill reserved for the royal family, even with how close Fae communities tended to be they still respected privacy. Her father would at least threaten to use it first before actually using it. Her sister, on the other hand, was a different story.

’Geez, Mittens, relax. I’m not gonna say anything about you going to the border and meeting a human.’ Amity thought to snap at her but stopped. ‘Why did you go there, Amity? You know what happens when...is-is that what you wanted? Please don’t do something reckless like that again I don’t know what I’d do if-‘ she ended it there. The words were sad and pleading, a tone Amity has never heard her sister use and it made her realize that despite the trickery and mischief her sister did care about her. 

The revelation was enough for Amity to soften up just the tiniest bit. ‘That’s not it. I just needed to get away for a minute. Go somewhere unexpected so that no one would find me.” Her tone did not betray her feelings but Emira has known her sister long enough to know when there was more than what she was saying. 

‘Just give me a second.’ 

‘What for?' Her answer came before she could even finish asking, in the form of a bright light that nearly had her falling out of her hammock. There standing in the middle of her room was her sister Emira. Emira looked a bit like Amity except older and a bit taller, she also had much longer hair, that she tied up, in a darker shade of green that was more like their father's. She wore grey underclothes and a burgundy tunic, around her waist was a belt with a crescent moon buckle not unlike the ones on Amity's shoes. Also apparently she knows teleportation now...that's nice.

"You didn't think to warn me?!" Amity growled out.

"Hi to you too sis." She ignored Amity's threatening appearance in favor of plopping herself in her hammock almost managing to make Amity fall out for a second time. 

"Emira!" 

"What?" 

Amity tried to push her sister out "Get off!"

"Awwww but it's so cozy here." The offending Fae made a dramatic show of splaying out her arms and legs to take up as much space as she can 'accidentally' smacking Amity on the back of the head. 

"Why do you have to be like this?! Why aren't you with Ed or something?" It just occurred to her to seeing one of them without the other was not a common thing. Why was Emira here without Edric?

"What, I can't just spend quality time with my baby sister?" 

Amity huffed but stopped trying to push her sister out in favor of crossing her arms and looking anywhere else. "I guess you can."

Satisfied that her sister finally relented, Emira changed positions so that the two could be more comfortable. Amity was shocked when she suddenly felt hands grab her by the shoulders and pull her down, her head finding a safe spot against Emira's shoulder. At first she wanted to struggle and push away but as time wore on she also realized that she didn't want that. These emotions and this experience was so new that she found herself not knowing what to do and when she didn't know what to do she panicked, and when she panicked she-

"Are you okay?" Emira asked her and while it wasn't in the most comforting tone, this being as new to her as it was for Amity, it still managed to make Amity tear up just a little bit. 

"I don't know, I think so." But even if she was tearing up she still managed to keep her composure. There were very few moments in her life where Amity would allow herself to truly let go but never in the presence of another. She had way too much pride for that so when the human caught her off guard she became so angry. For some reason she doesn't understand she thinks she at least wants to apologize. 

"You should." Emira stated simply as if looking into her sister's mind like it was a book was nothing. But despite how upset she should be Amity didn't have it in her to try and toss Emira out anymore so she settled with leaving it as a threat. 

"Stop doing that or I will set you on fire." 

Emira just laughed at the threat but the two settled into a comfortable silence quickly after. So comfortable was it that Amity even managed to close her eyes, resolving to go back to that clearing tomorrow right before falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I think that's hopefully good enough for them to finally have their first official interaction next time.


End file.
